Morning Surprise!
by Mayelo-Prinsesa
Summary: AU. She woke up and found out that she was in a dress, and had a ring on, and had no memory of the night before. That was when she deducted one possible conclusion. She had gotten married... while drunk. How will she react? oneshot.


**_entirely told in 3rd person pov._  
**

**disclaimer: **standard disclaimer applied.

**warning(s): **none.

**word count: **1,740

* * *

**Morning Surprise!**

* * *

A yawn escaped from her lips. She blinked a couple times, her optics slightly blurred. With another yawn, she raised a hand towards her face. Brushing away a few locks of long brown hair that covered her eyes, she rubbed at them to help them get adjusted to the light that shined on her face.

As she did so, she felt pain erupt from her head. It pounded with a thump thump thumping. It was as if her brain was pulsing from the inside, it wasn't surprising how she actually felt like she had been hit by a bus head on.

Though, if she was hit by a bus, she would have been on a hospital bed, and covered head to toe with bandages, with pain coming from everywhere; or it could have been worse, she could have been dead.

That was when she figured that it was just a migraine that she was suffering from. It looked like she had been driking... again. She really needed to learn to not drink whenever she was out. Sighing, she went to get out of bed to rinse her face so that she would become wide awake.

After her few moments of blinking and rubbing at her eyes, her vision went back to how it usually was. Clear. Smiling, she decided to finally do what she was planning to do.

She slid out halfway out of her bed but was soon pulled back in by an arm. Adrenaline rushing through her veins from the sudden presence of another, she panicked. Shoving the covers from her body, she had found something very, very interesting.

She had noticed that she was embraced by a male with dirt blond hair, pale skin, who wore a suit and tie. Taking in the facial features of the man she was with, she found out that it was her best male-friend, Link.

Metally sighing, she was relieved to find out that it was him than any other guy that she found while she was at a club. She would rather have it been him. If it was someone else, she would have absolutely died right on the spot once finding out.

Her eyes roaming on, they moved over to her clothing. She was wearing a long, sleeveless silky white dress, with designs of glittering silver embroidered at the ends.

From seeing them both dressed as they were, the female connected the dots slowly and silently to herself.

If Link was wearing the tux... and she was wearing what seemed like a wedding dress... then it had meant that...

She and him... The two...

THEY GOT MARRIED?!

She wanted to scream aloud. Wanting to see if this was a dream, or if it was real. She was bewildered. Shocked. Albeit, even if she was, she had to keep her mouth shut. She went against screaming to make sure that he was her significant other.

She decides to check her ring finger to see if she had a wedding ring on. Once lifting it eye level, she had found that an actual diamond ring was around her finger.

Her eyes widened into the size of giant saucers. They really got married. The pounding in her head began to quicken. It got faster and faster as she pondered to herself.

Why can't she remember anything? Why did they get married? How did they get the ring? Was the ring expensive? Where did they get the ring? What got into them? Billions of questions ran through her mind endlessly.

One question that stuck to her mind was: Did they kiss?

The sudden thought brought a rush of blood to her cheeks, she was blushing just thinking of it. She and him kissing to seal their marriage. Oh man. It was pure gold.

Sure, she had a crush on the dirt blond since high school. Sure, they liked to flirt with one another from time to time. But this? This was just a little too much for her.

Being married to the one she had dreamed of dating for what seemed like forever? She never imagined being married with him before actually going out on a date with him.

She gulped and was nervous. Her hand shaking, she reached over to his face and brushed a few strands of hair from his face and smiled softly at how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

Maybe she could get used to this.

Maybe he could get used to this.

Maybe they could get used to this, together.

Yet another sigh escaped from her. What if he woke up and was freaked just as she was when she first found out? Would he divorce her right away? What if they stayed together? The list was never-ending.

As she played with his hair, the male's eyes slowly opened to see her looking down at him, her face red just like a tomato. From seeing her unexpectedly, he gave a yell of shock. His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. He scooted back to the edge of the bed and fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

He cried out in pain from hitting the floor. After seeing him fall, she looked over the edge to see him rubbing his arm, wincing as he did. The male had landed on it, it being his cushion from the impact.

"Oh my gosh, Link!" she exclaimed aloud, panic sounding in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine Zelda," was his reply after he stood back up.

Looking to his left and right he noticed that he was in an unknown place. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned her, "Uh... where are we?"

"I think we're in a hotel or something."

"A hotel.. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, she had no clue as to how they got to the hotel room. Everything was just a blur to her.

He was about to say something until he saw what Zelda was wearing, then he stared down at what he was wearing and then found a ring placed on his finger, just like her.

With a gulp, he asked, "Did we... did we get..." he stopped mid-sentence, he didn't want to finish it. He knew it was true.

"Yes. We got married. I don't know how exactly."

"Oh God," the male started to pace slowly in front of her. He was starting to get worked up from the sudden news of him getting married just a day before.

"Link."

He continued to walk back and forth over and over again, "Oh God. Why did we get drunk?"

"Link.."

"I'm not even ready to get- we haven't even dated once- we-!"

"Link! Calm down already!"

At that, he stopped moving and stayed dead on his tracks. Zelda spotted her phone lying on a table that stood just right next to Link.

Pointing to her device, she asked, "Can you hand me my phone?"

Obeying her, the male walked over to the table and plucked the phone up from its place and sauntered over to her. Putting the phone into her hands, he sat next to her to see what she was doing.

She then unlocked her phone and saw that she had dozens of messages sent from her friends, co-workers and parents.

In her phone's inbox, they had seen many people congratulating them on their 'marriage'. Many had said that they were a good match for one another, and that everyone had been waiting for them to get together for a long time.

From her mother and father, she received a long message in saying that her relationship was going too fast and that she was still too young to be married.

A sigh came from Zelda and she shook her head, smiling sheepishly at Link about her parents. They had been protective of her for years, even when she had left the house, they kept tabs on her. Though it seemed annoying for many people, it was what she loved about them.

After skimming through other messages, she had gotten yet another message, but it was different. It had said to go to Smashbook and to see what was happening on there.

Deciding to do what the text said, she went onto her browser and went onto Smashbook. On the sight, she saw many posts on her news feed.

One particular post that had caught Zelda and Link's eyes was a post from their friend, Ike Greil and comments from Zelda's sister, Sheik.

**Ike Greil: **Congrats to my little sis, Zellie! She finally got married to the dipwad I call my bud, Link!

**Peach Toadstool, Samus Aran, and 27 other people like this**

**Midna: **Congrats you two!

**Saria: **Congratulations.

**Bowser: **Gross..

**Ganondorf Dragmire: **You must be joking.

**Sheik:** Heh. They should be thanking us.

**Peach Toadstool:** You guys! Why didn't you invite us? Mario and I should have been there!

**Samus Aran:** Wow. You guys are evil. I never thought it would lead to you two doing something like this..

**Sheik:** _Peach-_ Hey, princess. I would have invited you, but since you aren't too found of alcohol, I went against it. _Samus- _I do have the mind of a ninja, thanks to all of my training.

**Ike Greil: **_Sheik_- Dude! We don't want them to know what we did!

**Sheik:** _Ike_- I feel like they should know, since we did take them out yesterday and got them drunk. Zelda deserves to know since she is my sister.

**Ike Greil:** _Sheik-_ I feel like they're going to kill us soon. If they do... I'm going to kill you.

**Sheik:** _Ike-_ Love you too.

Zelda and Link looked at each other, shock written on each other's faces. They looked at the screen, then back at each other, and back and forth until Link proposed something.

"I think we can work this whole marriage thing out, but first, we need to get back at them."

A smirk was plastered on the female's lips as she stared back at her newly spouse. From that, the two knew that they were absolutely going to get back at the Ike and Sheik for what they did. They were going to make sure of it.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Mr. Smith."

"Right back at you, Mrs. Smith."

"Don't call me that, I feel old if you call me that."

"Miss Smith," he corrected himself, with a smile.

* * *

**author's · note**

～('▽^人) - man my writing has been getting so cheesy and i am starting to rush through everything now. well, at least i'm starting to write oneshots now. heheh...

you know what- yolo, the more stories i write, the better.

also, sorry if this isn't really good...

i tried...

sorry...

(insert more triple dots here...)

**- thanks for reading, and please review! it makes me happy knowing that someone is interested in my work! **(‾̴̴͡͡▿•‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ


End file.
